


改变

by TMT



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-12 05:00:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7086427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TMT/pseuds/TMT
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>如果芬奇是基因工程学者。。。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 背景设定

芬奇是基因工程科学家，在ZF资助下秘密进行试验，把其他生物基因整合入人体，想要把人类寿命提高。但是ZF用这项技术来生产生物武器，并在这项技术走漏之后怀疑芬奇，把他的实验室及相关人员一网打尽，其中包括芬奇的好友、共同研究员奈森，芬奇假死逃过一劫，转入地下。芬奇对自己发明的基因转化剂又恨又爱，因为转化剂确实能让人的寿命及体能大幅提升，但是转化剂的低成功率和ZF对转化剂民用的控制让他的失望，对转化剂的军用让他恐慌，在逃亡的过程中他需要明白他到底要做什么，该毁掉这项技术，还是该面向全球发布。

在逃走的路途中，芬奇用转化剂救下了垂死的李四，李四成为芬奇的保镖。  
根是一个智商极高的黑客、被雇佣者。童年好友汉娜死于错误综合体，从此对社会失望，认为每个人都是坏掉的代码。在一次完美计划的行动中被突然出现的生物战士打个措手不及，失手被抓，为了套取背后雇佣她的人，被注射了次等生物转化剂，因为次等转化剂的转化过程在没有稳定剂的情况下不会停止，只会让人在全身刻骨的疼痛中崩溃，但是或许是根的基因特殊，次等转化剂的转化在持续3天之后的那个夜间停止了，根转化成功，增长的能力让她成功从那个基地中逃了出来并把基地炸了个底朝天。从这天开始根就一直在找转化剂出现的原因，想要制造理想中的完美人类，踏上了寻找芬奇的道路。

肖从医院辞职之后加入了海军陆战队，因为成绩优异被转入一个特殊部队0号，被注射了转化剂，执行一些危险任务，但因为同伴科尔对转化剂的来源好奇，招来高层的怀疑，科尔被处死，肖被芬奇和李四救下。

这篇文就是写来报复社会的，全民BE，以上。

因为芬奇变成基因工程学的科学家，特殊技能从发现不该死的人变成用转化剂转化人和用稳定剂救转化人，故本文不会有救号码的情节。  
TIAN WANG存在，但是仅限于数以千计的摄像头及海量的存储数据，不能实时进行面部识别及数据追踪，无AI。


	2. 初见

肖醒来的第一个动作是收敛自己的呼吸，并试图收集周围信息。  
自己记忆的最后是距离上个任务完成的第3天晚间的广场，被赫什这个依然稳准狠的老姜注射强效神经毒剂Ki，开玩笑，自从被转化之后，极高的代谢水平让她一般的药物已经免疫，但是肖知道这回赫什注射的东西她可没有免疫力，但是现在自己还活着，说明不管是谁救了她，都是一个权限远高于她的人，Ki不是一般人可以买得到的，而Ki的解药，具肖所知，还没有出现过，这也是赫什放心把她直接扔在大街上的原因。  
这样的人，为什么要救她？  
肖平复下因苏醒而提高的心率，闭目感受环境，没有刑具，好消息，没有人的呼吸声，好消息，武器都没了，包括靴子里的匕首，坏消息，没有光，坏消息，空气潮湿带着土味，可能在地下，坏消息。  
在静静等待了10分钟之后，肖决定起来，说实话，这硬板床确实也不舒服，虽然床单是高级货。  
在肖下床的一瞬间，灯亮了，不是刺眼的白炽灯，倒是个那种装在卧室里的会投影出朦胧的暖色调的灯，“逊。”肖低语，缓解被这突如其来的光线吓到的心跳。  
“肖女士，我想你已经醒了。”突然，1米外的音响传出了一个声音，带着点试探的陈述句。  
肖明白想悄悄打探的计划已落空，当下也不再磨叽，说：“你想要我做什么？”  
“……”音响似乎被这样直白的问句问住了，顿了几秒，“我想你肯定饿了，请移步到外面的大厅，那里有给你准备的晚餐。”  
好极了，这家伙以为这一套能打动我，真是天真，不过至少知道现在是晚上了？  
肖沉默地扫了眼房间，不大，没有窗子，花岗岩的地和壁石，顶上的空调口只有20公分宽，唯一的出口就是床正对面的铁门。好极了，肖撇撇嘴。  
出去就是大厅，灯光更亮了，肖马上知道这是什么地方，某个废弃的地铁站，甚至还有一节地铁停在轨上，而刚才她睡的地方应该是某个杂物间改造的。  
大厅的桌子边有一坐一站两个人，坐着的穿着规规整整的三件套，呆子，站着的眼睛就没离开过肖的肩和手，军人。  
肖坐在他们对面，面前的食物包装上明晃晃的印着几个中国字，唐人区。  
肖没动食物，“说吧，要我干什么？”  
对面坐着的人张了张嘴，终于说出了一句，“我想肖女士你误会了，我并没有想要你做什么。”  
肖咧了下嘴，磨叽，“那我就告辞了。”说完站起身就要走。  
“等一下！”对面的人站了起来。  
肖看着他，面无表情。  
“这是科尔让我转交给你的。”坐着的人从上衣口袋里拿出个优盘。  
这个笨蛋！就知道他肯定又干了什么，不然他们不会被处决，该死的，他就不能管住自己该死的好奇心？  
“他在哪？”除了好奇心，科尔别的地方还不错，问一下也不吃亏，万一也没死呢。  
“他……”三件套欲言又止，“对不起，我们没能……”  
“行了，知道了。”运气这么差还好奇心这么重！肖下意识的捏紧了手里的优盘，看来这两个家伙就是科尔的救兵了，“谢谢。”  
说完看向站着的大个子，大个子向她左后方打个眼色，肖起身就走。


	3. 秘密

不出芬奇所料，第2天早上，肖又出现在地铁站，没人发现她，除了小熊。  
李四看向小熊站起的方向，芬奇脸上扬起一丝笑容，“早上好，肖女士。”  
“我想没那么好。”肖脸色生硬，“你就是那个科学家。”不是问句。  
芬奇脸上的笑容僵了一下，明明优盘里只有科尔早期查到的他实验室的简介？  
看着芬奇的表情，肖知道自己猜对了。  
优盘里只有一个进行人体基因实验的实验室简介资料，拜自己的医学背景所赐，她马上明白这就是0号部队的起源，而Ki也来源于这个实验室，根本不是什么强效神经毒剂，而是失败的转化阻断剂，那么拥有Ki解药的、和科尔有过接触的、非政府非黑道人员，结合年龄，最大可能就是两个共同实验员中的一个，不知道这个三件套是谁？  
李四投向她的目光划过一丝赞赏。  
“你们想摧毁这个计划？”肖盯着芬奇，“复仇？”  
芬奇只是抿紧嘴不说话。  
肖想今天应该不用打架了，既然他没有想要摧毁0号计划的意思，肖深刻的明白0号部队对这个国家的意义，虽然她才被处决，但这并不影响她对部队的认可。恰好相反，她只是对部队处决处分的方式有点不成熟的小建议要找上级联络人谈谈，但如果这个人，或者他们背后的势力想要对部队不利的话，她不介意先解决他。  
“好，我不会把我看到你的事说出去，我想我们扯平了。”肖后退。  
“肖女士，我想你并不明白这件事的严重性。”芬奇忙扬声说道。  
“我想我明白。”  
“只是去年1年，因为这个实验死去的人数是5100。”  
不得不说这个数字让肖有点吃惊。  
“而这个数字正在增长。”  
“这不可能，你是在说全国每年失踪的人1/10都进入了这个实验？”  
“根据我得到的数据来说，是的。”  
“为什么会死这么多人？”  
“因为……因为这是一个不成熟的技术，实际上我当时只是提供了延缓基础代谢率降低的计划……”  
“你是说延缓衰老？”  
“……是的，但是……”  
“我猜政府增加了点别的料？”从芬奇的表情，肖知道自己又猜对了。  
体内代谢系统牵一发而动全身，贸然的加入别的功能，比如肖的神经反应、免疫力、肌肉力量的提升，恐怕是以大量的实验及死亡获得的成果。  
“成功率？”  
“就算有足够的根据每个人基因的稳定剂，成功率也不会超过0.1%。”  
“那我想我运气还不错？”肖忍不住讥讽了一句。  
肖是自愿参加的，但拿平民做成功率这么低的实验又是另外一回事了，杀千刀的人体试验，杀千刀的生物科学！  
“所以你还是要摧毁这个计划？”  
“我想我别无选择。”  
“你知道，这意味着要把0号部队除名。”肖慢慢的吐字。  
保护这个计划的进行和其下失踪人口秘密无疑是0号部队的首要任务之一，其重要程度甚至超过保卫国家元首。肖毫不怀疑这个实验室现在正在那个不知道在哪里的11区地下200米，被重兵守卫。  
“实际上，关于这个有个好消息。”芬奇松了一口气，肖可是个很强大的执行人员，事实上她在0号部队里排名TOP3，又是内部人员，有她的帮忙事情要好办得多。  
“我在听。”  
“你听说过相关第三方吗？”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这篇文是510之后就想报复社会的脑洞，一开始就想写everybody dies alone膈应人。   
> 但哭了2天，心情低落2周之后，心智恢复，怎么忍心这样子对我最喜欢的人物，即使只是在我自己的脑洞里。  
> 不是说这篇文不会死人，但如果死了，大抵会是一个浪漫的死亡吧。

“相关第三方？”  
“是的，相关第三方。”说着，芬奇递给肖一个名片。  
肖接了过来，纯白的硬纸卡，用料上乘，正面只有一个logo，规整的加粗新罗马字体印着“Bio”，翻开反面是一串数字，400开头，国际客服。  
“这就是现在负责这个实验的公司……”芬奇的欲言又止。  
“我猜猜，合理推诿？”肖差点忍不住翻个白眼，看来政府也没对这个项目报过大的希望，否则肯定是归国防部管。  
“你猜的很对，肖女士。”芬奇的声音带上了点意料之外。  
“我再猜猜，你们没有找到这公司的地址？”肖补充。  
“……”芬奇抿了抿嘴，没说话。  
“我去过它的一个办事处。”一直站在阴影里的大个子出声，特意压低了的声线。  
“办事处？”肖嘴角笑了笑，“我猜这个办事处什么也没查到。”陈述句。  
“……是的，”李四难得的窘迫了一下，但还是补充道，“办事处的人在我去的5分钟内人间蒸发了。”  
“哈，所谓标准程序，”肖语带讽刺，“给我这个办事处的地址。”没准还可以找到点线索。  
“肖女士，我想不适合再去……”会暴露你的存活信息，芬奇还没来得及说完，就被肖打断。  
“我想我们只是合作关系。”想让我按你的“低效”方式来，不可能。  
“……”芬奇轻轻叹了口气，拿出笔记本写下一个地址，递给肖，忍不住又说：“肖女士，我还是需要提醒你，现在你的身份……”  
“OK，”肖用食指和中指夹着纸条甩了甩，“回见。”说完转身往外走。  
“……”芬奇不赞同的拧紧了眉，看向李四。  
李四会意，出声喊道：“肖。”  
肖扬了扬眉，转过身看着他。  
“你知道，我们现在，算是伙伴了，”李四看着肖的眼睛，在得到肖的视线关注之后，他继续道，“你可以信任我们。”  
肖的表情有一闪而过的松动，她咬了咬牙，说：“什么时候开始，信任是可以靠说话来达成的。”  
“约翰·里瑟/李四。”李四眼带笑意。  
“什么？”肖有一瞬间的卡壳。  
“你可以叫我李四，”李四补充道，“至于他，”他看向芬奇，眼神微妙，“你就叫他芬奇，他的化名实在太多了。”  
“……”肖一瞬间不知道该如何作答。  
“哦，还有，”李四扯了扯右边嘴角，试图咧嘴笑一下，说实话，这表情挺诡异，特别是他还在说话，“你应该看出来了，这儿不是我们安全屋中的其中一个……”  
“OK！”芬奇出声打断李四接着说下去的意图，从马甲胸袋里取出一张名片，递给肖，黄底黑字，小一号的正方型，有一组数字和一个邮箱。  
“这是我的联系方式，”芬奇看着肖，“如果你需要任何……”帮助  
肖摩挲了下芬奇的名片，讲究的衣着，通风这么好的废弃的地铁站，桌上的煎绿茶，发卡量肯定很小却印制工艺很好的名片，看来这个人背后还有人或者团体支持。  
肖眼神向下一转，扫了下名片的内容，丢回给芬奇，说：“还有什么要跟我分享的吗，伙、伴？”最后两个字咬的极为清楚。  
芬奇笑了一下，如释重负，很快他接着说：“科尔只帮我们查到了那个办事处的地址，可能正因为是这样他才……”  
“OK。”蠢蠢蠢蠢蠢货！以为自己很牛，经常留下电子路径方便追踪就老忘这也会被追踪的蠢货！肖脸上生气的表情一闪而过。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这是我的第一篇写到2章及以上的小说，视角切换、遣词用句、文章结构都会问题多多。  
> 如果对任何地方有意见或建议，欢迎留言，我保证不会因为任何人的建议意见而弃坑，所以，请大力提出你的意见吧，不用三思。  
> 下章根总可能会上线？


End file.
